How to achieve 3 trophies at quest 100 by Michael Su
Today I successfully finished quest 100 and achieved 3 trophies, a lot of friends asked me how did I make it? So I decide to write a walk-through about it in details. English is not my first language, so if there is anything that not such clear please contact me. Ok, let's back to our topic. Part 1: Introduction First is the introduction of my team and build that can be your reference. My team is a main water element team plus a fire element Hades. Please see below picture: 1.1 Team leader Orson shads+, 5 stars, level 70. Leader skill: 8% of all damage inflicted by the hero is converted into HP. (Source: the weakly quest last week, normal mode) 1.2 Helper Rafael Polaris+, 5 stars, level 70. Leader skill: All wood runes has a 75% of chance turn into water runes. (Source: of course from your friends) Comments: These two leader skills are the fundamental factors that I finished quest 100 and achieve 3 trophies. I couldn't make it without any of them. Orson shads ensure you can recover HP and survive without relying on heart runes and using skills and save your AP! Rafael Polaris ensure you with unlimited fever runes and mass critical attack! 1.3 Important team member: Poseidon's essence+, 6 stars, level 90. Active skill: water runes are 3.3 time stronger for 6 turns, 30 AP. (Source: I got it from the elite portal, it also drops from the god father event 1 as well.) The active skill helps me to kill the final boss of its second stage in two mass attack. 1.4 Other team members: Enki+, 6 stars, level 75. (Source: I got it from elite portal ) Valkyrie's Apprentice+, 5 stars, level 65. (Source: weekly events weeks ago, normal mode) Hades spirit+, 6 stars, level 70. (Source: God father event 2) This game is awesome, because although it is quite challenge it also designed to be playable. As we can see I only have 3 god cards in my team, and they are with achievable levels not max such as 110 levels. More importantly nearly all my team member can be obtained from in game events and doesn't need to cost you a fortune to buy. Also, there must be exist many other builds and strategies as well. So, well done Gameloft, this is the best of best phone game I have ever played so far in my life! Although there are many things still need to improved, I rate you guys a 100 percent out of 100! PartII: The final boss The final boss is light, HP unknown but not that high, a kind of high attack low HP boss. Attack is fixed at 17200, so even if you only have 17300 HP, you can still survive at boss's attack. The cool down of attack is 4 turns, however when the boss HP is lowers to less than 50%, boss will immediately use its rage skill and the CD of attack become 2 turns! Yes, it is 2 turns! When entering the final boss battle, the higher AP you have the better chance you get 3 trophies. For example, I have 135AP when I entered into the final boss battle. If I did not wrongly remember, I only used 9 AP in the before 9 battles! I will introduce how to save AP in these 9 battles in Part III. 2.1 Boss stage 1 Boss attack every 4 turns, 17200 damage. Each water rune that I attacked will recover me around 920 HP due to the Orson shads' leader skill. So, the pressure of recovering 17200+ HP is not a big deal for me in 4 turns. Accordingly, in the fist stage, my strategy is be patient, save you skills and AP, damage boss slowly gradually. Please see below picture that I sill have 132 AP when I entered in second stage fight. 2.2 Boss stage 2 When entering the second stage, we need finish the boss as soon as possible, no one can survive at 17200 damage in every two turns! Do not attack boss immediately, collect as much as water runes as you can before the boss give you the deadly attack. This is because you will definitely recover full HP by this massive attack and what we actually need is to ensure this attack is critical with a high quality! In this turn, I used the Poseidon's skill that increase the power of water runes in 6 turns (cost 30 AP). Please see picture on the left. Then next we need to do is we need to prepare another massive attack (fever rune plus lots water runes) after the first attack in the next 5 turns at any cost to give the boss the final deadly attack! Pictures on the left, the post and after of the first massive attack. I used Hades's skill to inflicted 340+k damage and recovered full HP during the two strikes. (30AP) Before the second massive attack Boss Done. As we can see I finished this quest with full HP and less than 100 AP, 3 trophies! PartIII Battle 1-9 The key point is using low amount of AP to pass them. Because the final is the battle 10, if you spend more AP in every single battles before, the sum of total amount of AP you used becomes a lot! 3.1 Post battle: Before I entering in each battle I am always with a fever rune and lots of water runes. The point is I can deal the massive damage and kill these minor monsters and left the main one alone in the very beginning of each battle. The attack of monster team is lowered and we can kill the main one slowly without using any more AP or even skills! 3.2 Before entering into the next battle Before you kill the main mob and entering to the next battle please ensure you have a fever rune and lots of water runes! Please see below pictures as example. dg9.jpg dg10.jpg dg11.jpg dg12.jpg dg13.jpg Ok all done, I hope this walk-through helps you and good luck! Category:Guides & Walkthrough